Assassin's Creed: Blue Flag
by Archangel507
Summary: Ray Stormblade is a 21 year old Assassin Stuck in the Skyrim Province in the Middle of a Civil War, he has to fight the Assassin Hunting Templars, Newly Ressurected Dragons, Imperials, Thalmor, and The Terrible Bounty Hunters Hunting him for his Reputation as a Pirate. [All Content goes to their respective owners, I do not own Assassin's Creed OR Skyrim]
1. Unbound and Ready to Kill

**Assassin's Creed: Blue Flag**

I slowly opened my eyes, a haze in my head fading away. I looked around, i noted i was in a Cart with several men. I turned to my Side. I nearly Jumped when i Saw Ulfric Stormcloak, Bound and Gagged. I struggled against my own Bonds for a while. The man across from me looked up.

"You, your finally awake" He observed. "and ready to kill somthing" I retorted. His eyes opened in shock, but he shrugged.

I barely winced as the Axe cleaved through the Soldiers neck. I shook my head, I was gonna Kill Everyone in this town. "You! Prisoner, your next" The General yelled.  
>I walked forward, breathing in and out. He looked at me funny, but quickly dismissed it. I was forced onto the Block of wood, my face pressed against the blood of the former soldier.<br>I saw the Headsman raise the Axe, but a loud roar interrupted my thoughts as a Black Demonic dragon landed on the tower behind him. My eyes flew open in shock. The Imperials scrambled to take down the beast. I snapped out of my shock and grabbed the excutioner, snapping his neck in a swift motion. "Cmon lad! Run!" Ralof yelled.  
>I charged past him and into a nearby watchtower. Ralof came in and shut the door. Ulfric was already there. "Sir, what was that? Could the Legends be true?" Ralof breathed.<br>"Legends don't burn down Villages" Ulfric Replied, in a Deadpan voice. "Oi! Can we get moving" I barked. They glared at me in shock, but nodded nontheless.

I charged up the stairs, running into an imperial. He yelled somthing, but his voice was drowned out by the wall being blown in and the dragon roasting him alive. I heard audible gasps from Ralof. "The Roof is blocked, we can't escape." Ralof pointed out. I looked out the hole and saw a building with a soft straw roof. I stepped back and made a running jump out of the tower, i flipped midair and landed on my back. I rolled off the roof and into the building landing with a "Thunk" on the wooden floor. Not waiting for Ralof, I charged out of the building and into the streets.

Ralof caught up with me and we made a dash for the Fort. Hadvar stopped us, and he and Ralof got into a heated Argument. I turned to see the Dragon spot us.  
>I grabbed them (The best I could with my Bonds) and dragged them to the Fort and tossed them inside. "You idiots! We could've died!" I yelled. They looked down shamefully.<br>We searched around for any weapons. "Hey lad! I found your Effects!" Hadvar yelled. I ran to him, rubbing my newly freed wrists. He handed me my gears, which i quickly put on. An armored Assassins ropes with (New) Flintlocks, swords, Cutlasses, and the 2 dragon Style Hidden Blades. I strapped them to my Wrists and tested them.  
>Ralof and Hadvar watched in awe. "Who did you say you were?" They asked in Unison.<p>

"Ray Stormblade" I replied, pulling my hood over my head. "I'm an Assassin"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

[One thing I noticed, there was a mod that adds that "leap of faith" into Skyrim, it was complex and took FOREVER to install. I loved it and i pretty much cried when it was removed, Ah well. Ray is modeled after Edward Kenway from Assassin's Creed Black Flag, and wears his Standard Assassin's Robes, but will wear the Crimson Cloak alot when going undercover or doing Contracts. He is also a bit Blood-Thirsty, but helps people in need and is pretty much, Edward's Personality. **The Cover Picture is What he Supposed to look like!**]


	2. Side Quest 1: The Golden Claw

I entered the small shop, Ralof and Hadvar had went to their families.

"Well somone has to do somthing!" A woman barked at the owner.

"No! I said no adventures!" He barked back. He turn to see me. "Oh, sorry you had to hear that..."

"Somthing happen?" I asked him, my pinkie on my hidden blade trigger.

"oh, um. We had a..break in." he stammered. "Didn't take much, just a golden ornament. In the shape of a dragon's claw"

I reached deep down into my memory, trying to find a possible reason. I shrugged. "I could find it for you."

The man perked up "Really! Thanks, they went to the Barrow across town."

I nodded, holding my hand up and ejecting the blade. The man's eyes opened wide in shock. "whoa, heh, your not gonna have a problem..I can tell"

* * *

><p>I charged up the moutain and to the Barrows entrance. I saw a bandit looking over a ledge. I slammed into him, sending him yelling down the mountain.<br>I whirled and ejected both my blades, slamming them into the closest bandit's throats. I fired my flintlock into another two. I cleared the area quickly, making my way inside

* * *

><p>I calmly walked up to 2 bandits. The female tried to stab me, I simply redirected her arm to stab her friend. I used my cutlasses to run them both through.<br>Another bandit heard the commotion, but didn't get the chance to attack as i used a rusty arrow to impale his heart. Crimson lashed out, splattering onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"I hate spiders" I lameted, turning to Arvel. He struggled against the Webbing. I used my Hidden blades to cut them.<p>

"Fool, why should i share the treasure with anyone!" He shouted. "I'm called Arvel the Swift for a reason!"

He sprinted away, I gave chase. Gaining more and more distance until we stopped in a Crypt. We clashed blades over and over. I rammed Arvel, he stammered back.

A loud "**shutffkt!**" caused me to look down. Arvel had stepped on a Pressure plate. I leapt back as a spike wall, flew toward us.

Arvel never had the chance to scream as he was impaled and launched. A loud crack sounded as he flew across the room and into the wall at breakneck speeds.

I took his journal, the Claw, and his gold. I heard a moan as I read the Leather booklet. I turned to see Draugur rising from their Nooks.

"Great" I muttered, triggering my hidden blades as an Armored Drauger ran at me.

* * *

><p>I studied the ancient door carefully. Noting the symbols. I flipped the claw, seeing the same symbols on it. "A ha!" i exclaimed, as I thrust the claw into the socket.<p>

The door groaned as it shuffled down. I put the claw into my pouch as I sprinted through the door.

I came to a large chamber with a big chest. I opened it, revealing 1500 gold and a Enchanted Elven sword. I looked at the back wall, which had strange symbols on it.

I felt compelled, i walked toward the wall. I heard chanting as one glowing word enveloped my vison. I felt like a part of me had just returned. I felt...good.

I shook it off, finding a hidden exit.

* * *

><p>The store owners (Whom i found out were called Lucien and Camilla) gave me a hefty sum of gold and plenty of Praise for finding the Claw.<p>

Ralofs nephew came up to me. "Hey mister! My Uncle Roggvir says he and..uh.. Hadver? wants to see you at the Inn." He said, pointing to a building.

"Thanks kid, here take this." I smiled, handing him the Coinpurse of 1500. He almost squealed with delight has he ran away.

I shrugged at my Kindness, which was unlike me. I headed to the Inn for some Rum, and hopefully a battleplan.

**[Authors note:] I making it so that every time Ray learns a new word or absorbs a Dragon soul, he becomes more Heroic and Kind. Eventually, I'll get to The Assassin's coming to skyrim and the Templars taking control of Half of the Imperial Army. The other half (Which includes Tullius, Rikke, and Hadvar) joins forces with the Stormcloak Rebellion to defeat them. (and maybe, if your lucky, the Aldmeri dominion too!)**

**Also! To some Personal Messages, YES I am doing the DLCs. Jesus christ, I get 50 a day on that (-_-)**

**But, it will be Seperate Chapters, After I finish the Main quest.**


	3. An unexpected arrival

I gulped down my drink, a concoction of Mead and Wine, it tasted exactly like Rum.

A hooded figure sat next to me, a claw came up to the table. I could see a Hidden Blade strapped to it.

The blade was different, it had a Khajiit's head with blue fangs etched onto it.

"Ray, it's been awhile my master." The figure pulled off his hood, revealing an Indigo colored Khajiit.

"Inigo?" I breathed, Memories flooding back.

* * *

><p><span>Several years earlier...<span>

"Inigo! Hurry up Lad!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The young indigo Khajiit freeran across the roofs to me.

"Sorry sir, i got sidetracked, the Thalmor are tricky here." he replied.

I shook my head, motioning for him to follow. I spotted our target being escorted through the streets. It had been 18 years since the Great War. I had become an Assassin Leader by then. Inigo and I were to asassinate a Thalmor Politician in the Imperial City. Inigo came into the Creed because his brother was murdered and he had nowhere else to go.

Inigo growled, ejecting his training hidden blade. "No, you don't have enough experience." I warned him. He grumbled, retracting it.

We freeran, catching up to the escort. I lept off the building, hidden blades at ready. The Thalmor looked up to see me. He never screamed as I plunged the blade into his neck.  
>Inigo followed suit, stabbing the guard with his sword. I reached into the politician's bag, but didn't find the items we required. I then realized, it was a trap.<p>

A laughter erupted as we turned around. A Thalmor general was standing there, sword and hundreds of guards at ready. "Any last words?" He asked.

**(Music plays: Fall Out Boy - Centuries)**

I thrusted my arm in the air, a hidden compartment in my Blade opening. A orange fireball shot out, flying into the sky and exploding. On cue, an army of Assassins sprang out of every nook and cranny in the Imperial city. Inigo and I charged headfirst into battle. The Thalmor were not alone, they had allied with the Templars, who attacked shortly after. We fought bravely, for hours we slashed and clashed. I again shot out a flare, this time blue. It signaled a retreat. I grabbed Inigo and we ran as fast as we could.

We were stopped my a lone figure. I recognized him as Tal' jurk Kroc. An Argonian raised Dark elf. He swung his sword at me. I dodged it and slashed his cheek with my Hidden blade. I kicked him away, running with the rest of the Assassins.

**(Music ends)**

* * *

><p>-Later, at Cloud Ruler Temple Ruins-<br>Inigo simply said he was going to change into his Formal robes for the debrief, he disappered from then. No one could find him. His quarters were empty and his robes missing.

* * *

><p>I shook my head, looking at Inigo. "Where have you been?" I asked him. He looked down.<p>

"I joined the Templars under the name J'zargo." He admitted. "I've sent plans and secrets to the Creed since, Now i'm back and ready to learn."

I examine Inigo, he was still young, only 19. But, his time with the Templars had gotten him stronger. I smile to him, handing him a bottle. "Rum?" I offered.

He smiled back, taking a sip. I went to my room, grabbing some robes and coming back out, handing them to Inigo.

He looked at me confused. "The creed has began anew with the years. So, you'll be under my own teachings and must wear these robes." I explained.

He looked at them, then back to me. "You can use your own robes to customize them." I added. He smiled and went to my room to change.

Ralof and Hadvar came up to me. "There you are, heres the plan-" They said.

I held up a hand. "Before you start, I'd like to introduce my student, Inigo." I said, pointing at the door. Inigo exited, fully dressed.

His robes were blue, lined with white. Strapped on were several flintlocks and gadgets. His templar armor molded into it perfectly.

He threw the hood over his face, it barely covered his snout. He looked at us. "Where do we start?" he asked, popping out his custom blades.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, i added Inigo from the Skyrim mod. It was an amazing mod, especially when combined with Assassins Creed mods. Anyway, Inigo is younger in this one. His robes are like Duncan Wapole's (Black Flag) Robes but with Shay Cormic's (AC: Rouge) Red Armor.<strong>

**I wrote this while listening to Centuries by Fall Out Boy, it's a pretty good song. I'll admit the chapters short, but I plan on Including Dragon Rising and, Lydia introduction to the Assassins. (She and Inigo will be Ray's Students and are his backup due to the lack of Assassins in Skyrim.)**


	4. Hiatus Notice

_**This Story is on Temporary Hiatus until**_** Assassin's Creed: Religion Lost**_** is completed. I will continue it, do not worry.**_


End file.
